Can't Break Thru
by Uk Friends fan
Summary: What happens when Richard comes back and ruins Monica and Chandlers perfect world, PG13 just to be safe. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1.

****

Okay theres no Richard yet I don't think he wil appear for another few chapters so at the moment I will make it happy. I also apologise in advanced to any Richard fans but I just don't like the bloke. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Chandler had kept tossing and turning all night, he rolled over and looked at the clock which read 3:15am, he groaned to himself as he realised he had been awake for 2 hours. He decided to give up on sleeping and quietly got out of bed trying not to wake up Monica. He slowly headed down the hall and walked down the stairs and into the living room. As he slumped on the sofa he grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels on TV. Chandler came to the conclusion that TV at 3o'clock in the morning officially sucked!

As Chandler got up to go to the kitchen his hand accidentally landed on the remote sending it up to full blast.

In a very Chandler way he started to panic while trying to turn down the television. He eventually gave up on the TV as well and went upstairs to check on the twins. Chandler crept into the room which Erica and Jack shared. Monica and Chandler said that they would keep them in the same room until they turned three and then give them their own rooms. Work had already begun on Erica's room as Jack was keeping their existing room seeing as they had just turned 3 a month before.

Chandler stared down at them in their beds when a smile came crashing across his face, he loved just watching them sleep.

Life had never been this good he thought to himself. He had two adorable children, a wife which he loved more then anything in the world and friends who were always their for him.

Rachael and Ross got married and also moved to Westchester as did Phoebe and Mike. They lived on the same as each other which was only a couple of streets away from monica and Chandlers house. Phoebe and Mike had a 2 year old girl called Alice, and Ross and Rachael had a three month old son called Thomas. Meanwhile Chandlers best friend and ex-room mate Joey was a big Hollywood but they would speak on the phone nearly everyday and Joey would always visit at least once a month.

Before Chandler fell in love with Monica and had the perfect life Chandler didn't ever feel like he was living only existing.

Chandler turned round when he heard a noise, it was Monica

'Im sorry did the TV wake you up? He asked

'No you did' Monica replied with a smile.

'Are you ok? You've been tossing and turning all night, is something on your mind?' she asked sounding concerned

'No, Im fine honestly I just cant sleep' He said whispering trying not to wake the twins.

Chandler wrapped his arms round Monica's waist from behind and kissed the top of her head.

'There gorgeous aren't they' Monica said, falling into chandlers warm embrace while watching their children.

They really are! I'm the luckiest guy in the world'

'And why's that?'

'Well, I have the most gorgeous children who I love more than anything in the world. I have great friends and I have the most beautiful wife who I love with all my heart, I mean I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you.'

Monica turned round and to face him and put her arms round his neck.

'I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love you, you're the sweetest'

'well I try' he replied laughing

He lent down and gave her a short soft kiss, as he pulled away she lent back him and kissed him, this time more passionately, while still kissing Chandler, Monica closed the twins bedroom door and headed towards their bedroom, but kept banging in to the wall between kisses they would giggle like they did when they first started going out. Chandler picked up Monica in his arms and while in a passionate kiss they headed towards their bedroom. They fell on to the bed and started to undress each other until they heard a noise when they stopped still the door opened and Erica came in Monica quickly rolled off of Chandler.

'Whats wrong sweetie' Chandler asked

'I heard a noise and I thought it was a monster' Erica replied

'Oh honey theres no monsters'

'Can I stay with you tonight?'

Chandler and Monica looked at each other and smiled

'Of course you can' Monica said

****

Hope you liked it so far


	2. Home life

****

Sorry it's taken so long to update but Ive been on Holiday and have been really busy. I forgot to put this on the first chapter that its named after one of my favourite songs , Can't break thru it's a Busted song but is only sung by James Bourne and Im sorry if people don't like the way its spelt but its spelt like the song is spelt . I hop you enjoy it

Home Life by John Mayer

Disclaimer: I own nothing at the moment but you wait

Chandler woke up the next morning with Monica's arm draped over his chest and her head on his shoulder while on the other side of him was Erica cuddled up to him. It seriously couldn't get any better then this! He looked around and knew that if he moved he would wake both Monica and Erica up. Right at that moment Jack came bursting in the bedroom.

'Where's Erica?' he said sounding concerned

'shhhh, its all right she's hear' Chandler whispered trying not to wake Monica and Erica up, he felt them stir and they both woke up at the same time.

'What time is it?' asked Monica

'9:30' Chandler replied

'We better get up'

'Ohhhhh' the twins cried

'Can't we watch cartoons in here?' Jack whined

'Oh go on then' Monica replied

'Everyone stay here I wont be a minute, don't come down!!' Chandler exclaimed

He ran down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Meanwhile upstairs Monica was sitting with the twins they were glued to the screen , she could here Chandler making a noise down stairs he was dropping things and she was sitting there trying to stay calm. Firstly she had no idea what Chandler was doing down there and secondly he was most likely making a huge mess down their. But she fought the urge to go down she knew that he would be annoyed if she went down as it would make him like she didn't trust him.

Just then Chandler came in with a tray which had cereal for the twins and a big breakfast for him and Monica. He handed Jack and Erica their breakfast and then he got back under the covers with Monica and they all sat their eating their breakfast while watching TV. Monica didn't eat hardly anything.

'Are you feeling ok, you haven't been eating properly for days'

'Yeh, I've just been feeling a bit off recently, but I'm fine'

'Are you sure, you're not coming down with something?'

'Chandler I'm fine honestly'

Chandler touched her forehead to see if she was coming down with a fever

'You're not hot, but are you sure that you're ok?'

'Chandler honestly don't worry'

'Ok'

They dressed the twins and Monica took them to Rachel's as she and Ross wanted to take Jack, Erica and Emma out for the day. Monica was a bit concerned as she never liked leaving the children, but she trusted Rachel and Ross. She knew that they were in very safe hands which put her at ease. When Monica returned she entered the front door and walked through into the living room to find it lit up lots of twinkling fairy lights. Chandler entered the living room'

'Did you do this?'

'yep, sorry its not candles but they kept going out every time I lit them' so I found these white fairy lights'

'It still looks beautiful' She replied

'How on earth did you light all the candles when we got engaged?'

'Oh believe me it took a long time even with help from Joey, Rachael and Phoebe'

'Why did you do this?' Monica asked

'Well, I though that its been over three years since we've had a full day together on our own, so I thought I would make it special'. Chandler replied

'Awww that's so sweet, but we've been out before on our own without the twins to dinner and on anniversaries'

'Yeh, but the we were always worried and we usually came home early because we missed them, I'm just saying that I thought we should make this day as special as possible because I never get you to myself anymore.'

'Well I have something that may make this day that little bit more special'

Monica pulled out a long rectangular shaped box out of a brown bag.

'Oh my God!' Chandler cried

'I know' Monica replied in her usual way

'But firstly we've been careful, you haven't had morning sickness and well its just impossible'. Chandler said panicking

'Firstly I know haven't actually been sick but I've been feeling really tired and I have totally lost my appetite, secondly the doctors never said it was impossible just unlikely, thirdly do you remember our anniversary two months ago, we weren't exactly careful then were we, oh and last of all why on earth are you panicking?' Monica explained

'I'm not panicking?'

'Yes you are'

'Well we will have three kids under the age of 4 its just a bit scary that's all, and Monica please don't get you're hopes up remember how upset you would get when we were trying I just don't want to get you're hopes up and its negative.'

'I know but what if it is positive' Monica said all excited

'Well have you been to the doctors?' Chandler asked still not trying to get his hopes up

'No I want you to be there when I find out, and I brought the test so we can find out now!'

'Well lets go and find out' Chandler said finally giving in to himself and becoming excited

Chandler was pacing up and down the hall way while Monica was in the bathroom. Chandler was so nervous he felt sick, but he kept saying to himself it was negative he tried so desperately to not get his hopes up. All of a sudden Monica appeared from the bathroom.

'I'm so sorry Chandler' Monica said trying to hold back tears

'Why is it negative?'

Chandler went over to her and hugged her

'No, we've still got a minute till it changes, but ive got our hopes up and im so sorry I just know its going to be negative'

By this time she was really crying into Chandlers shirt

'Its ok I have kinda convinced myself that its negative anyway but it doesn't matter because we've still got two wonderful children.'

'Thank you' She said between sobs

'That's ok, How long now? He asked

'Monica looked at her watch, now'

She looked up at Chandler and they gave each other a smile, they both went over hand in hand to look at the test

'I cant look, you see'

'Well what makes you think I can' Chandler replied

Monica looked at him as he walked to the sink where the test was lying her heart was pounding. Chandler picked it up and looked at Monica and shouted

'IT'S POSITIVE, IT'S POSITIVE'

'OH MY GOD' Monica replied

She ran straight over to chandler and hugged him

'I cant believe we're going to have another baby'

'I love you so much, it's unbelievable' Chanlder whispered in Monica's ear

'I love you so much too Chandler'

Chandler picked her up and kissed her passionately before heading towards their bedroom and closing the bedroom door behind them

****

Im not really happy with this chapter but I guess it will have to do and I know there still isn't any Richard yet but believe me he's coming soon, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
